the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark of Anubis
The Mark of Anubis was given by Senkhara to Nina, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Granny Martin, Vera and Patricia. The mark was a curse and a symbol to show that they belonged to Senkhara now and would do whatever she desired them to do. When she became angry with Sibuna, Senkhara could make the mark burn and cause them a lot of pain. Senkhara threatened Sibuna that she would kill them painfully if they didn't complete the quest for the The Mask of Anubis. In the Season 2 Finale, when Senkhara was taken to the Underworld, the Mark disappeared from its victims. This is because Senkhara could no longer hurt them as she was no longer in the living world. The mark always appeared to it's victims while they were dreaming. This is because only the Chosen One or the Osirion could see Senkhara in real life, if she had her glamour on. Senkhara must touch you for you to get the mark. That is why when Eddie almost touched Senkhara, Fabian distracted her attention. He was afraid that Eddie would also be cursed along with the rest of Sibuna and Vera and Gran. Recipients Nina Martin Nina received the mark in the episode House of Myths / House of Nightmares. Nina has the mark on her upper left arm. She drempt that she was in her room and Fabian walked in to tell her that she couldn't avoid him forever. Nina became confused and tried to explain but Fabian had already turned into the spirit and touched her arm. When Nina woke up, she pulled up her sleeve and gasped in terror at her Mark. Nina was the first to receive the mark, unless her Gran had gotten hers first offscreen. Fabian Rutter Fabian got the mark shortly after Nina did in the episode House of Myths / House of Nightmares. Fabian has the mark on his upper right arm. The two lovers got the mark on same side but opposite arm. Fabian got his whilst dreaming he was on a date with Nina but then Nina turned into the spirit and cursed him. When Fabian told Nina about the dream, she became anxious and tried to see if he had the mark. He told her that he hadn't. Later when Fabian hugged Joy, his sleeve lifted and Nina was enraged that Fabian hadn't told her. Patricia Williamson Patricia got the mark in the episode House of Pendulums / House of Impasse. Patricia has the mark on her left wrist. She got the mark along with Amber and Alfie. Alfie Lewis Alfie got the mark in the episode House of Pendulums / House of Impasse. Alfie has the mark on his calf. Amber Millington Amber got the mark in the episode House of Pendulums / House of Impasse. Amber has the mark on her right ankle. She was more afraid that her dad would see it then that if they didn't achieve the quest, that she would die. Vera Devenish Vera got the mark in the episode House of Freeze / House of Timeout. Vera has the mark on the palm of her right hand. Vera was the final person to be marked by Senkhara before she entered the Underworld with Rufus Zeno. Evelyn Martin It is unknown when Evelyn got her mark, but she had it on her left arm. Photos of the Marks Nina_Mark.jpg|Nina's mark. Fabian_Mark.jpg|Fabian's mark. Patricia_Mark.jpg|Patricia's mark. Alfie_Mark.jpg|Alfie's mark. Ambers_Mark.jpg|Amber's mark. Vera_Mark.jpg|Vera's mark. Gran_Mark.jpg|Gran's mark. Category:Stubs Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs